First Valentine
by acyp
Summary: Starring Taiya from Himitsu, receiving her first valentines...from girls. [Oneshot] [random story]


Well, it's past already- February, that is. So you guys must be curious to know what had happened, probably. Not that Taiya knew of Fuji's birthday before, but other occurences in February did seem to past. Like I said, you probably wouldn't mind hearing about Taiya's first Valentines letter.

Yes, probably.

Let's date back a couple of weeks ago, right on the 14th of February...

----

A lot of girls saw Taiya and Fuji approaching school like usual, except this time having Eiji accompanying them, making up most of the conversations between them. As soon as the threesome walked through the hallways to their shoe lockers, Fuji saw from the corner of his eye Taiya immediately freezing up in mid-step, her eyes showing a sense of shock and confusion.

A sense of forboding seemed to scream at her from all angles as she stepped into the school grounds, down the halls- even to her locker.

Taiya pulled at her black blazers collar uncomfortably with a single, slender finger. "It feels really awkward today..." mumbled Taiya. Fuji's smile, for some unknown reason, grew wider. People whispered and muttered about the three walking in the halls, mainly girls of 2nd and 3rd year. As she walked past Fuji's locker, she caught the sight of something pink and red in his locker. She walked backwards a few steps.

"Yo, what's that-" she stared at the card before bursting out laughing. "Oh...my...GOD! I guess they couldn't contain their admiration any day further,' said Taiya between laughs. Resting inside Fuji's locker were a dozen or so cards and packages of who knows what, all claiming their love and admiration for the tensai.

Fuji stared at the cards with a seemingly nervous and edgy smile, before he put them into his bag with a small smile, ignoring the laughing Taiya. _'I think the poor guy has forgotten...' _he mused,

They neared closer to the classroom of 3-6, Taiya continued ranting on about her unease to Fuji and Eiji, "-I dunno, I just got this weird feeling-"

"Fuji-sama!!"

"Eiji-kun!!"

"Tai-kun!!"

Fuji and Eiji turned their heads at the sounds of the voices. Taiya's head, however, nearly snapped when she turned her head sharply at the sounds of obsessed fan girls.

_'Bloodlust!'_

Fuji was swarmed with 2nd and 3rd year girls who nearly screamed out his name. Eiji and Taiya were in the same position except not as bad as Fuji's 'pack' of wolves- uh, fan girls. Fuji looked nervous, holding his hands up defensively as sweat started to form on his head. Eiji didn't seem to mind as much. Taiya was just as apprehensive as Fuji, her feet carrying her backwards into the classroom.

Taiya broke from the crowd, having some still chat and whisper and scream out to her (for reasons still unknown to herself) and she rushed into 3-6, plopping down onto the free desk, sighing as she stuffed the chocolates, hand-made crafts and cards given to her for some reason into her bag. _'They like girly, short, impy guys eh?'_

Fuji and Eiji followed soon after, both carrying sweets and 'letters' just as well as she was, but Fuji's arms were almost overflowing with them. Taiya couldn't help but crack a smile at the sight; so, so funny. Fuji seated himself on the left of Taiya, and Eiji to her right.

"It seems to be a bigger haul this year, doesn't it?,' said Fuji to Eiji, who nodded dismally from across the tables, stowing away his 'gifts' into his bag. Taiya grew a question mark above her head.

"Huh?"

Fuji turned, smiling somewhat edgily. "Don't you know what today is?" he asked. Taiya was about to reply before a small and timid figure walked in front of Taiya's desk, holding something behind her back. Taiya noticed a bunch of girls peeking from around the door to their classroom, and immediately knowing whatever this timid girl had to say was for the whole group.

"T-Taichi-senpai..."

Taiya hesistated but nodded, "Hai?"

The girl thrusted out a card with a loveheart shaped chocolate at the front, bowing. "Please accept this!,' and the girl hurried away as fast as she could, having Taiya's confused blinks following her form. Taiya stared at the card and at the curly neat handwriting adourned at the front, the pink ribbon tied nicely on the box. She felt her insides lurch, breathing ceast and head spin.

"Oh no,' she breathed out in horror, hands shaking as they held the envelope feebly. Fuji and Eiji turned, both with large smiles (in Eiji's case, a grin) on their faces.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tai!!,' Eiji cried out, lightly punching the girls shoulder playfully. Fuji smiled serenely, but in Taiya's perspective it just looked twisted and evil. She didn't know why; he usually was a friendly person. Taiya turned to look at Fuji in disbelief, eyes wide.

"Why didn't you warn me...?,' she croaked out, letting the envelope fall onto her desk with a soft patter. Eiji immediately snatched the envelope, grinning like an evil monkey.

"Neh!! Let's read what Tai got in his first Valentines letter!,' exclaimed the acrobat, while Taiya strongly protested against such 'immature' actions.

"Yamero, Eiji! Seriously, I'll make you have more than just one bandage on your face if you don't give that back!,' she threatened but to no avail. Fuji and Eiji already leaned together and read the letter:

_'To Taichi-sama, we would all like to wish you a happy Valentines day and hope you enjoy the chocolate! We're always at your tennis matches and we would all like you to know you have our full love and support!'_

At this point, Eiji- and even Fuji- started laughing while Taiya flushed from embarrassment, clenching and unclenching her hand from beside her.

_'We love the way you move,_

_We love the way you smile,_

_your looks, your charm, your grace,_

_it fills our hearts a mile._

_So we composed this poem,_

_after thinking of what to do,_

_and we would all like to say,_

_Happy Valentines to you!'_

Taiya was struck dumb as she held the card weakly, a weird white and blue shadow around her, and her mind lulled over those few cheesy words given to her. She seemed to sway on the spot from shock, going all unbalanced and wobbly.

_'"We love the way you move..."?'_

But that didn't stop her from shouting eruptedly, "You guys better not tell anyone else about this, especially you, Eiji!,' she glared at the hysterically laughing boy who was nearly crying tears of mirth. Fuji leaned into the card and took a picture of the text, erasing all of Taiya's hope of 'getting rid' of the evidence.

"Good picture to paste into my scrapbook of the whole tennis team,' he remarked cheerfully, taking a picture of the front cover and the pile of chocolates before taking a picture of Taiya's stunned face, catching her by surprise.

That day didn't go well at all.

--

"Iyada!!!,' she screamed in reply, her legs and arms moving rapidly as she struggled to run home, only having Taka-san, Eiji, Momo and Oishi grasping the back of her shirt. It's amazing how much power she can get when she's desperate.

"MUM! GOD! BUDDHA! ALLAH! DAD! TASUKETE (save me/help me)!!," she cried on the verge of tears, nearly breaking free from the graps of her team-mates.

Momoshiro gasped, "Jeez! Pretty-strong...for...someone...so...SMALL!!"

"Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go!!!,' she continued ranting, now drawing the attention of some onlookers (mostly girls) who giggled at the sight of some of the most popular guys in the school (Fuji, Eiji, Oishi). Ryoma walked passed, shaking his head.

"Mada mada dane,' he said curtly.

"Um, T-Tai! Think optimistically!," Eiji jabbered quickly, straining to keep hold. "At least you're not Tezuka! Think about how he's got it!"

Then it struck Taiya.

How _is _Tezuka coping?

--

"TEZUKA!!"

"TEZUKA-SAMA!!"

"PLEASE ACCEPT THESE GIFTS!!"

So until school ended, there was Tezuka hiding in a broom closet (the toilets weren't safe. The fangirls went there as well) until there wasn't a single girl in sight.

Sigh.

_'I let my guard down.'_

----

This is some gay shiz I made up for some reason. It's amazing what 39 degree celcius heat can do to you these days...

Comment? (I know it sucked.)


End file.
